Pulp Friction, fricção da polpa
by Miaka-ELA
Summary: Gina é uma brilhante universitária de jornalismo. Sempre foi sozinha até que seu caminho se cruza com o do filho do dono de um grande jornal. Grande paixão a vista?


**Pulp Friction (fricção da polpa)**

Foi bem difícil eu conseguir entrar no jornal da universidade de jornalismo. Não que eu escreva mal ou não goste do que faço; muito pelo contrário, desde o colegial estou neste meio. Eu vivo para isso, respiro letrinhas. Ah, lá vou eu, fugindo novamente do assunto... Bom, deixa-me lembrar de quando foi a primeira vez que vi aquele idiota e prepotente. Eu estava frente ao mural de avisos revendo meus horários quando ele veio na maior cara de pau puxar assunto.

- Oi, ruiva! Tudo bem? Está perdida, precisando de ajuda?

Idiota, como se ele soubesse ao menos andar pelo campus. Acha-se o máximo, por ser loiro, olhos azuis, corpo bem definido, 1,80 de altura, usar uma jeans com uma blusa branca e uma jaqueta preta, lindo... ei! peraí... Ele é um idiota; só porque o pai é dono de grandes jornais do mundo todo ele fica brincando de ser universitário de jornalismo também. Acha que por ter um império não precisa se esforçar em aprender nada, só quer saber de catar garotas por aí e azucrinar minha vida desde aquele dia. Que raiva! Como me meto nestas roubadas?

Não respondi nada; encarei-o e lhe dei as costas. Mas hoje não levantei mesmo com o pé direito! Então ele segurou meu braço e me forçou a virar e encará-lo.

- Isso não foi educado, ruiva. Olha, eu queria lhe pedir desculpas se na festa da semana passada fui grosso com aquele seu amigo Colin, não foi de propósito, apenas me expressei mal. Não quis ofendê-lo. Você me perdoa?

Pronto! Eu me ferrei a partir desse momento, foi aí que tudo começou! Agora me digam, meninas, tem como resistir a alguém, charmoso como ele, na sua frente e pedindo perdão?

- Ah, tá certo; te perdôo. Agora sua alma podre pode descansar em paz. Sai do meu caminho que estou atrasada!

Com isso, eu o empurrei do meu caminho e segui por uma área chegando logo à Redação do jornal da Faculdade. Tenho certeza de que se eu me virasse ia ver ele me encarando com aquela cara debochada e sem vergonha. Mereço, viu!

O nome do jornal é Cria do Profeta Diário, carinhosamente apelidado por mim de CPD. Claro, aquele editor, o tal de Blaise, me encheu a paciência por ter chegado atrasada. Ele é loiro, cabelos claros e tem alma de velho de cinqüenta anos. Que desperdício. Mais rabugento que ele impossível. Até hoje não sei o que a minha melhor amiga Luna viu nele. Bom, ela e eu dividimos o dormitório o que acho bem legal porque estamos juntas desde o colegial. Ela é meio avoada, mas gente boa. Não conheço casal mais exótico do que eles. Quando Luna se formar vai cuidar da revista do pai, acho que Blaise está com ela por causa disso, jogo de interesse. Mas, enfim, a vida é deles, não quero me meter.

- Tá Blaise, já entendi. – eu dizia enquanto o seguia por toda a sala, já estava ficando com tonturas.

- E quero seu próximo artigo em minha mesa amanhã! Se vira, Weasley!

Ele saiu para a sala dele, me deixando no vácuo. Sentei em minha mesa de frente para o computador. Saco, coisa chata! Artigo sobre downloads de arquivos na internet. Fiquei encarando a tela; quando dei por mim, Draco já estava sentado em cima de minha mesa, de braços cruzados e me encarando.

- Quer ajuda com o artigo, minha Gina?

- Que susto! O que faz aqui, heim!

- Não diga isso, querida! Também trabalho aqui!

- Pra você estar aqui e o Blaise estressado do jeito que está... Ah, já sei! Hoje deve ser dia do maior colaborador do jornal nos visitar, ou seja, seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy! Por isso, Blaise tá atacado e você finge ser responsável pra impressionar e garantir a mesada do mês!

- Uh, assim você me ofende, Weasley! Vai partir meu coração. Agora deixa de ofensas e diz logo se posso te ajudar.

Não pensei duas vezes, fui à mesa dele, puxei-o pelo braço e saímos dali o mais rápido possível.

- Vamos Draco, pesquisa na biblioteca para o artigo. Melhor do que ficar aqui e ver seu pai pisando no Blaise pra depois ele descontar tudo na gente.

- Tem toda razão, Gina; a biblioteca!

Saímos bem apresados, entramos, pegamos alguns livros e nos sentamos em uma mesa bem afastada e tranqüila.

Depois de meia hora, fiquei cansada, não agüentava mais ficar lendo a mesma coisa... velocidade de download, upload, tipo de arquivos...Francamente, cansei disso e do Draco sem prestar atenção em nada, a não ser em ficar me encarando com aquele jeito sedutor dele. Só faltava abrir a boca e me enlouquecer com a voz suave. Dito e feito, ele abriu a boca.

- Gina, acho que aqui não vamos conseguir muita coisa; vem comigo!

Ele me arrastou para fora da biblioteca, puxando-me pela mão. Chegamos ao dormitório masculino, ao quarto que ele dividia com outro rapaz.

Eu achei melhor não perguntar nada, melhor deixá-lo se explicar antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas.

Quando entramos vi, que era igual ao meu; tinha uma sala e duas portas de quartos separados, o que dava privacidade à pessoa. No quarto da direita, seu colega estava deitado na cama lendo um livro. Acho que era de informática, se bem que nem notei direito, estava mais interessada no visual do rapaz. Nossa, fiquei sem fôlego e devo ter ruborizado um pouco; e, pela cara amarrada de Draco, ele não deve ter gostado.

Era um moreno de cabelos negros bagunçados. Mas o que o deixava incrivelmente sensual eram aqueles olhos verdes, atrás daqueles óculos que não tiravam em nada sua beleza. Usava uma blusa verde de algodão e uma bermuda que deixavam bem a mostra suas pernas bem torneadas. Nossa!

- Hum... Hum... – pigarreou Draco.

- Diga Draco, o que quer dessa vez.

" Ah, vamos querido, largue esse livro e olhe pra mim, anda! Acho que estou apaixonada. Ele é muito gato ", pensei.

E então aconteceu. Nossos olhos se cruzaram; ele praticamente ignorou Draco e veio em minha direção, eu fiquei sem ar! Calma Gina, respira, respira! "

Pegou minha mão, beijou-a e, encarando-me com um belo sorriso, disse:

- Boa tarde, linda ruiva, me chamo Harry. Em que posso lhe ajudar?

- Bo... boa...t...

Que ódio, como podia estar gaguejando? Mas alguém não me deixou dizer nada; quando dei por mim, Draco estava atrás de mim, abraçando-me e com a cara em meu ombro, olhando Harry de forma marota.

- Deixa eu traduzir pra você Harry o que a **minha** Gina aqui está querendo dizer. Seguinte, temos que fazer uma matéria sobre downloads, já pesquisamos na biblioteca, mas, pra ficar mais consistente, viemos te entrevistar, pode ser?

- Claro, sem problemas. Então, ruiva, seu nome é Gina? Vou te ajudar com todo prazer.

Nossa, meu coração estava derretendo! Ele estava flertando comigo!

Depois disso, Harry ligou seu micro e nos mostrou tudo sobre download. Eu não era boba; notei os olhares que ele me lançava e os de fúria de Draco a ele. Enquanto conversávamos, íamos fazendo a reportagem no caderno que levei; o tempo voou, quando vi, já era quase hora da janta. Despedimo-nos. Draco me acompanhou até meu dormitório; tava quieto, mas, quando chegamos lá, virou-se para mim e disse:

- Não se empolgue com o Potter e nem dê corda pra ele. Pode ser meu colega, mas não vale nada, é um safado sem vergonha que adora partir corações.

- Hahahaha – pronto, não me agüentei e ri por um bom tempo – está se descrevendo, Draco?- Dei-lhe um suave beijo no rosto, deixando-o sem fala. – Boa noite.

No dia seguinte, entreguei a matéria pro Blaise e fiquei a tarde assistindo aula. Tudo ia bem até que em plena aula de literatura, sala cheia, Draco entrou acompanhado de Harry, ambos vestindo roupas ao estilo medieval, algo tipo Romeu e Julieta, e começaram uma encenação na frente de todos, em uma disputa de palavras pela minha atenção e meu amor.

Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha. Harry perdeu e saiu da sala. Draco se postou à minha frente, me entregando uma singela rosa vermelha. Levou aplausos de toda a turma, até do professor. Como eu consigo passar por essas situações?

Realmente, eu não entendia o que se passava na cabeça daquele loiro. Estava sempre me cercando, queria ficar comigo, isso era óbvio. Mas e eu? Queria ele? Às vezes, me assustava com essas atitudes ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia me cercar de carinho, atenção... Ai, eu não sabia... Era tudo tão confuso!

Fiquei tão transtornada que, à noite, enquanto estava sentada no sofá da sala, contei tudo a Luna, que por incrível que pareça foi a voz da razão e me deu um super conselho!

No outro dia, eu o pus em prática. Entrei em contato com Gui, expliquei apenas que tinha um rapaz me chateando e queria que ele desse um jeito. Sabe, estava me sentindo sufocada; queria meu espaço de volta. Falar com Draco não ia adiantar, o melhor jeito seria ele levar um susto, aí iria me deixar em paz por uns tempos.

Na manhã seguinte, quando estava no corredor, vindo do café, Gui apareceu na minha frente. Fiquei tão feliz; praticamente pulei em seu pescoço devido às saudades dele. De todos os meus irmãos, ele era o que tinha o visual mais descolado: o cabelo um pouco comprido e preso em um rabo de cavalo, muito lindo. Trabalhava em um banco e, no mês seguinte, se casaria com uma linda francesa, a Fleur.

- Gui, meu lindo, que saudades!

- Também te adoro, Gina. Mas vamos logo que meu tempo é curto. Me mostra o infeliz.

Eu arrastei-o pela mão e mostrei Draco, que estava com uns amigos na porta da universidade. Fiquei meio escondida enquanto vi Gui ir em sua direção e afastá-lo um pouco de seus amigos.

- Você deve ser Draco Malfoy. Prazer. Sou Gui Weasley, irmão de Gina.

- Irmão!

- Sim, vim aqui para lhe conhecer. Ouvi dizer que está louco pra fazer logo parte de nossa imensa família. Sabe, a Gina tem seis irmãos mais velhos. Todos vão adorar saber que o grande herdeiro do império jornalístico quer casar com ela!

Foi tão divertida a cara de tacho que Draco fez enquanto Gui lhe virou as costas e veio em minha direção. Quando o abracei, ri muito de toda a situação.

- Valeu, Gui; acho que ele vai ficar quieto por uns tempos. Vem comigo, fofo, te pago o café da manhã em comemoração.

Passou-se um mês e estava tendo muita paz, Draco desapareceu da minha vista. Ah, que alívio. Nesse tempo, meu grande amigo Colin, que faz fotografia, e eu nos reaproximamos, o que me fez um bem danado. Ele é muito divertido e alto astral.

Às vezes, me pergunto o que não deu certo entre nós. Ele foi meu grande amor no colegial, formamos um casal e tanto. E o meu primeiro. Claro, meus irmãos nem desconfiavam disso, senão ele já estaria morto.

Ultimamente, Colin andava me cercando demais, achei que estava tentando reatar o que tivemos. Que pena, nosso tempo já passou, não volto atrás em relacionamentos. Coisa do passado. Mas, como adorava a amizade dele, não me afastei; ele é muito fofo.

Como eu dizia, Draco sumiu, mas, mesmo assim, percebia um olhar pelas minhas costas. Tinha certeza de que era ele que ficava me vigiando enquanto eu estava com Colin. Devia estar se roendo de ciúmes, querendo saber o que tinha exatamente com ele, mas eu não disse e me diverti muito com esse tipo de situação. Sabia que isso soava meio sádico, mas eu não ligava, era assim.

Estava tão empolgada; já estávamos no fim de semana, na festa de comemoração do casamento de Gui. Era um salão de festas muito chique de um clube.

Eu fui a dama de honra, então estava com um vestido muito lindo, na cor champanhe. Pura diversão dançar com todos os meus irmãos, mas estava um pouco cansada e me sentei em uma mesa junto com algumas primas e primos.

Espera aí! Estava vendo coisas. Naquela mesa de frente pra mim não era o Draco, acompanhado por uma feiosa de cara de buldogue! Mas que absurdo! Como ele ousava aparecer ali, na minha frente, com aquilo lá?

Eu engoli de uma vez meu vinho. Ah, não ia ficar aqui me martirizando por aquela cena ridícula, não. Levantei-me e, graciosamente, me postei à frente dele, interrompendo sua conversa.

- Com licença, podemos dançar um pouco, Draco?

Ele me olhou de forma intensa, com aquele sorriso lindo estampado no rosto. Nossa, que homem!

- Olá, Gina! Claro que sim. Com licença, Pansy!

A acompanhante dele não ligou muito não porque eu a vi dançando depois com outro cara, ainda bem.

Estávamos valsando suavemente, no meio do salão. Era tão confortante estar nos seus braços dele.

- Você está linda Gina; foi um casamento maravilhoso. Mas, sabe , me veio algo agora à mente. Pela sua cara, eu diria que estava com ciúmes de mim. Admita ruiva, eu mexi com você!

Ai, que miserável! Odiava quando era transparente.

- Olha, Draco, eu tenho que admitir que venho sentindo sua falta. Gosto da sua companhia, você é divertido. Eu quero ficar com você.

- Ruiva, eu sei aonde você está querendo chegar, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Depois que me afastei de você, eu me dei conta de que você é maravilhosa, estar com você seria muito perigoso pra mim. Eu te estragaria, arruinaria a sua vida e eu não quero isso. É por gostar tanto de você que não podemos nos envolver.

- Draco, eu também gosto muito de você. Eu quero me envolver, não estaria me obrigando a nada. Não me importo de termos algo casual, sem compromisso; um relacionamento aberto: se você quiser sair com outras que saia. Mas eu quero você agora!

Ele não respondeu de imediato, deu-me um leve sorriso e concordou com o que foi dito. Então, eu o peguei pela mão e o arrastei para fora do salão. No percurso agarrei uma garrafa de champanhe e o levei a uma sala reservada, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Deixei-me levar pelo impulso e o beijei. Sim, tomei a iniciativa. Ele me tomou em seus braços e me levou para um sofá. Roupas jogadas no chão. O que veio a seguir vocês já devem imaginar, deviam ver a cara dele quando descobriu que não foi o meu primeiro. Claro, ele queria o nome do cara, mas eu não dei; não queria que Colin se metesse em encrencas.

Estávamos nos vestindo quando a porta se abriu. Sim, eu esqueci de trancá-la. Mas que cena. Gui acompanhado dos gêmeos e Rony estavam me procurando para tirarmos as fotos de família para o álbum.

Gui não é bobo, de cara percebeu o que aconteceu. Foi tudo tão rápido que quando percebi a discussão já tinha começado.

- GINA! Você e esse cara estavam...estavam... – gritava Fred.

- E no casamento de seu irmão! – completava George.

- Eu vou acabar com ele e vai ser agora! – diz Rony.

- Ei, eu gosto da Gina, não sou nenhum vagabundo, não, viu! – defende-se Draco.

Gui tentava segurar os três, enquanto se virou para mim e disse:

- Gina, saia com Draco pela porta dos fundos, anda!

Não pensei duas vezes; voltamos para o salão, mas ainda dava pra ouvir os berros de Gui com os outros.

- ...ela não é criança, sabe o que faz com sua vida. Nunca mais se metam ou a tratem dessa forma ou eu vou ...

E é por isso que adoro o Gui.

Draco se afastou um pouco, mas sempre a vista, enquanto eu já estava do lado da noiva e junto a meus pais. Depois de uns dez minutos, os rapazes voltaram, todos me olhando de cara feia. Assim tiramos a foto. Não me importei com nada. Meninos...quem os entende? São muito bobos.

Fim de semana agitado! Mas quem liga? Eu me diverti muito. Draco foi muito carinhoso.

Na semana seguinte, não nos desgrudávamos mais. Mesmo ele tendo a agenda dele cheia por causa de eventos com o pai sempre conseguia um tempo pra mim. Cercava-me de carinho e atenção, sentia-me nas nuvens. Fomos a teatro, jantares, cinema, biblioteca, refeitório; enfim qualquer lugar estava bom.

Algo incrível vinha acontecendo. Não quis comentar nada com ele porque ia ficar sem graça, mas eu percebi. Ele andava freqüentando mais as aulas, entregando os trabalhos, fazendo matérias para o jornal.

Noite de sexta, estava tão empolgada. Ele me ligou e me chamou para o seu quarto dele. Estava bem produzida, mas quando cheguei lá...

- Vem, Gina; senta aqui do meu lado. Vai ser minha dama da vitória, me trará sorte pra esse jogo de pôquer entre amigos.

- Claro Draco, sem problemas.

Nossa, fiquei ali cerca de três horas. Fiz de tudo para ser educada e paciente. Até que acabou e, finalmente, ficamos sozinhos.

- Gina, amor, que cara é essa?

- Nada, Draco; estou cansada e indo embora pro meu quarto.

Ele me puxou de volta e me abraçou forte.

- Ah, desculpa, Gina, como sou burro. Não te expliquei direito, achou que iríamos ter uma noite a sós. Sinto muito, não faço mais isso.

Soltei um leve sorriso. Era incrível a nossa sintonia. Ele sabia tudo o que se passava em meu coração. Era tão lindo e ao mesmo tempo assustador, era um livro aberto a ele. Jamais em minha vida pensei que um dia acharia alguém como Draco.

Essa semana foi chata e cansativa porque mal pude vê-lo. Estávamos em época de provas e muito ocupados. Então, pra relaxar um pouco, no fim de semana decidi sair com Luna pra fazermos algumas compras, e qual foi minha surpresa?

Ao sair da loja, do outro lado da rua em uma lanchonete, vi Draco aos beijos com aquela Pansy cara de buldogue! Fiquei furiosa e Luna tentava me acalmar.

- Gina, calma; se quiser vou lá e dou um tapa na cara dele. Que safado! está com você e outra ao mesmo tempo? Magoando minha amiga!

- Deixa, Luna, tá tudo bem. Temos uma relação aberta. Vem, vamos embora daqui.

Não agüentei, chegamos ao nosso dormitório e desmoronei nos braços de Luna; chorei a noite toda. Doeu muito vê-lo com outra.

No outro dia, sábado, fui para o salão principal e me sentei no sofá de frente para a lareira lendo um livro. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que quando dei por mim Harry estava sentado ao meu lado, com os braços sobre meus ombros, me abraçando. Virei para ele e encarei aqueles lindos olhos verdes, intensos.

- Oi Gina! Sabe, hoje vai ter uma festa temática e eu queria te convidar pra ir comigo, que tal? Começa às vinte e três horas; é aniversário do Dino. O tema é o filme Kill Bil.

Quer saber, Draco, dois podem fazer seu jogo.

- Claro, Harry, me busque às vinte e duas e quarenta.

Beijei-lhe o rosto e saí para meu dormitório, à procura em meu armário de uma roupa que servisse pro tema. Achei; iria como aquela assassina colegial da máfia japonesa. Fiquei linda, ar ingênuo e fatal. Exatamente como eu queria.

Logo Harry chegou e me levou a festa. Eu achei que Draco fez um julgamento errado dele pra mim. Em momento algum me faltou com respeito, foi muito legal. Achei que ficou foi com medo da concorrência, um gato desses de olhos verdes não é de ser jogar fora e ele sabia cativar.

Estávamos dançando uma música bem agitada. Avistei Draco, ele estava de Bill e acompanhado da Pansy feiosa noiva! Argh, mau gosto. Ele me viu também, adorei!

Saí da pista e fui à mesa beber um pouco, mas, no caminho de volta, fui puxada por Draco para um canto. Não tive tempo de dizer nada; ele já me beijava de forma intensa e possessiva, até que o empurrei.

- Qual é a sua Draco!

- Ah, Gina, eu não acredito que você veio com o Harry, era só ter me chamado! Olha, que tal sairmos daqui? podemos ir pra New York, Milão, Paris, Grécia ou outro lugar, você escolhe. Sabe, quando eu estava com Pansy naquela lanchonete eu lhe te vi, também. Desculpe-me. Eu fui um idiota ao ter aceitado aqueles seus termos malucos, só estão te magoando e a mim também.

- Como!

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Quero você, ruiva. Vamos fugir dessa festa.

- Não posso Draco, sinto muito. Vim com o Harry e vou embora com ele. Não seria educado fugir.

- Gina, ele é um otário, deixa ele pra lá! Nem é meu amigo!

- Azar seu, porque agora ele é meu amigo!

Saí dali e lhe dei as costas. Voltei para onde Harry estava e o puxei novamente para a pista. Foi super divertido, Harry se mostrou uma ótima companhia, um rapaz super doce.

Na segunda, foi tão engraçado quando esbarrei nos corredores com Draco. Ele me seguia para todos os lados, estava desesperado e se humilhando em público por minha causa. Queria muito meu perdão. Confesso que fiquei surpresa, jamais imaginei estar apaixonada por ele e ser totalmente correspondida. É, o amor tem dessas coisas.

Estamos na casa dele, aconchegados no tapete de frente pra lareira. Daqui a alguns minutos, estaremos em um jantar de gala onde ele fará questão de me apresentar a seus pais. Admito que estou muito nervosa, mas vai correr tudo bem porque nos amamos. Ele fez questão de deixar isso bem claro quando colocou aquele anel de noivado no meu dedo e enfrentou de novo os meus irmãos semana passada, na minha casa. Foi tão divertido; Gui e eu rimos muito. Ano que vem nos formamos e depois nos casaremos, eu vou ser jornalista no Profeta Diário e ele vai assumir os negócios da família. Estou tão feliz. Ah, a Luna e Blaise serão meus padrinhos. E pensar que tudo começou por ele me perseguir...

**FIM. **Yatto Owari Da Yo!ignore, hehe

**"O fim, enfim!"**

* * *

**N/A:** **Link da capa no meu profile.** Essa fic foi baseada em uma das minhas séries favoritas. Gilmore Girls, mais exatamente no lindo casal Logan e Rory! Vejam bem, peguei apenas algumas idéias, os diálogos estão diferentes da série. E antes que perguntem o porquê de tal título, foi apenas por se tratar do título do episódio da semana passada (05/05/05) que tanto gostei. Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, dedico essa fic a minha amiga Anita que é grande fã dessa série também. É totalmente alternativa, sem magia. 

1ª beta – TinaGranger(cristinacarlotto)

2ª beta – BrunaTakeuch

3ª beta – Anita


End file.
